1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for organizing a large collection of photographs.
2. Descriptiuon of the Prior Art
Almost everyone has experienced the thrill of seeing themselves or their friends or their families in photographs taken at a birthday party, graduation, wedding or other special occassion. Photos last a lifetime and reflect on where one has been and with whom one has done them. Photographs can spark memories of past events and capture scenes from a time which has long since lapsed. Some families make photographs last beyond a lifetime by passing them down to their children and heirs.
Unfortunately, most photograph collections remain merely piles of photographs in a loose pile or in a rudimentary box. The photographs are disorganized and finding a photograph from a certain event or of a certain occasion remains a difficult if not impractical task. After a certain number of years, organizing the hundreds or even thousands of photographs that a person can easily collect over a lifetime becomes no small chore. The drive to organize all of the photographs is further curtailed by the limited types and varieties of photo album available to the public.
There remains a great need for a system of collecting photographs which can organize not only the photographs of one event, but a systematic solution for organizing volumes of albums worth of photographs into a neat and indexable sytem.